Y así sucedió todo
by Kmiya
Summary: Porque todo tiene un inicio, aunque sea de lo más común.


**Y así sucedió todo**

Aquel era el primer día de clases, los alumnos de primer año iban de un lado a otro, aprovechando el tiempo antes de la ceremonia para conocer lo que sería su nueva escuela. Una chica pelirroja miraba todo con aire ausente, suspiraba de vez en cuando, no parecía muy contenta por alguna razón.

―_Parece que las cosas se repetirán _―pensaba algo deprimida, recargándose en una de las paredes.

En ese momento, una chica muy linda, de cabellera castaña y algo china, se acerco a ella con curiosidad.

―Oye ¿Te encuentras bien? ―la chica más alta le miro, sonriendo de medio lado.

―Si, no te preocupes ―y se puso de pie, demostrando cuan alta era, haciendo que la otra chica soltara una pequeña exclamación de asombro.

―¡Vaya! ¡Si que eres alta!

Sabía que aquello no había sido dicho con maldad, pero el aura depresiva volvió a envolver a la pelirroja quien se encorvo un poco, cosa que pudo notar claramente la otra chica, quien solo sonrió más grandemente.

―¡Serás muy popular! ¿Has pensado jugar básquet o algo por el estilo? ¡¡Estoy segura que serías muy buena!! ―la otra chica le miro con curiosidad, tal vez analizando si todo lo que decía era cierto o solo para animarla, o tal vez pensando en que eran muy buenas ideas, lo que fuera que estaba pensando le hizo sonreír, cosa que alegro aún más a la más pequeña de estatura― A todo esto, soy Noboku Ichihara, pero mis amigas me dicen Nobu ―dijo guiñándole un ojo, haciendo reír a su nueva amiga.

―Koizumi, Risa Koizumi ―dijo la otra chica más animada.

Terminada las presentaciones, ambas se encaminaron hacia la cancha de básquet, donde se realizaría la ceremonia de bienvenida para los de primer año. Iban platicando de todo, de que escuela venían, si tenían hermanos, si tenían novios, sus gustos, etc. Al parecer ambas se habían llevado muy bien.

Cuando ingresaron a la cancha Risa choco con una persona mucho más pequeña que ella por estar mirando hacia otro lado.

―Gomen ne ¿Estas bien? ―preguntó preocupada, ayudando a la chica de cabellera oscura a levantarse.

―Si, no te preocupes ―hizo una inclinación, completamente avergonzada― Perdona, no veía por donde iba.

Nobuko le miro con curiosidad, sintiendo que la conocía de algún lado. Cuando la otra chica alzo su rostro Ichihara soltó una pequeña exclamación de alegría, llamando la atención de las otras dos.

―¡Chiharu-chan! ¿Eres Chiharu Tanaka verdad? ¿Me recuerdas? ¡Nobuko Ichihara de la primaria!

Tanaka-san le miró unos instantes y también soltó una pequeña exclamación, tomando las manos de Nobu muy contenta.

―¡Nobu-chan! ¡¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo!!

―¡Hai! Y ahora volvemos a estar en la misma escuela ¡Que alegría! ¡Que alegría! ―exclamaba Nobuko, haciendo reír a ambas chicas –Chiharu y Risa- fue en ese momento que la pelinegra volteo a verla.

―¡Perdona! No me he presentado, soy Chiharu Tanaka, mucho gusto ―dijo volviendo a hacer una inclinación.

―Ya, no deberías ser tan formal, Risa Koizumi, un gusto ―sonrió, inspirándole confianza a Tanaka, quien le correspondió con otra sonrisa.

Risa estaba contenta, no sabía si esas dos chicas iban a estar en su clase pero si sabía –con exactitud- que se convertirían en buenas amigas. Pero su alegría no paro en eso, puesto que cuando comenzaron a organizarse los grupos se dio cuenta de que si serían compañeras de clase.

―¡¡No me lo creo!! ¡¡Nobu-chan, Chiharu-chan estaremos juntas!!

―¡Risa, Chiharu! ¡¡Esto será muy bueno!!

―¡Hai!

Las tres chicas exclamaban muy alegres, sin importarles mucho el alboroto que estaban provocando.

No muy lejos de ahí dos chicos les estaban observando, el más alto con una sonrisa divertida y el más pequeño con una expresión de curiosidad.

―¿Esas chicas que están con Nobuko estarán en nuestra clase? ―preguntó el pequeño, que tenía el cabello castaño, a su amigo.

-Si, así es y parece que ya son amigas de Nobu-chan, se ve muy alegre ¿no crees? ―hablaba contento, sin despegar ni un instante la vista de su querida Nobu-chan.

El castaño claro le miró con gesto contrariado, para después mirar a las chicas, frunciendo un poco el ceño ante la vista de la más escandalosa.

―Tal vez... pero presiento que esa gigantona será una molestia ―se cruzó de brazos, convencido por sus palabras.

―Ootani... ¿no exageras?

―¡¡Claro que no!! Ya debes de saber que tengo buen ojo para estas cosas Nakao.

Nakao Heikichi sólo se encogió de hombros negando con la cabeza, a veces Ootani podía ser muy exagerado.

Atsushi frunció más el ceño y bufó al ver el comportamiento de su amigo, no le importaba lo que el pensara en ese momento, cuando tenía un presentimiento así siempre sucedía. Dirigió su vista otra vez a las tres chicas y en esta ocasión miro a la más pequeña de ellas, sin poder evitar sonrojarse al darse cuenta del gran parecido que tenía con...

Movió la cabeza rápidamente, negando que aquel pensamiento se cimentara. No era bueno que empezando la preparatoria tuviera esa clase de ideas. Miro otra vez a las tres chicas y no pudo evitar reír ante una de las payasadas de la más grande.

Era el comienzo de una nueva vida escolar, no sabían lo que les deparaba, pero de algo si estaban seguros Risa Koizumi y Atsushi Otani, que tratarían de vivir esos días lo mejor posible, después de todo ¿no dicen que la etapa más bonita era la preparatoria?

**Fin de la historia. **

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

· No sale Suzuki porque no sabía donde meterlo U6.6

· Ootani conoce a Nobu-chan porque esta es novia de Nakao desde la secundaria n-n

· Perdonen la manera en la que hablan, es que ver el anime subtitulado afecta xD -los japoneses se expresan muy gracioso jeje más lo de Osaka xD-

· Acabo de leer Lovely Complex Plus y ahí te dice que Chiharu y Risa eran amigas antes de entrar a la secundaria (y yo aquí lo pongo al revés, que Chiharu es amiga de Nobu xD), así que digamos que esto es un Universo Alternos (del Plus, pues).

**Palabras:** 900.

_Sigue el ciclo de la vida: _

_Lee - Disfruta la historia que ha llamado tu atención._

_Comenta - Hazle saber al autor que te ha gustado tu historia._

_Agradece - Si eres el autor, agradece el comentario que te han dejado._

_Sigue este ciclo paso a paso verás que el mundo será un lugar mejor :3  
_


End file.
